spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom Calling
Freedom Calling is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary Something is about to happen to you, something destructive, devastating, and dramatic. Walkthrough & Story On the next day, The New Kid will be seen on his bed, awaking from his sleep. You will then be placed back into field of play after The New Kid has gotten out of bed. You can proceed to leave the bedroom; be sure to check the toy chest before leaving though. Once you've left the bedroom, you will see the walls stained with blood. Make your way downstairs, where you'll see blood stained footprints leading to the kitchen, while the television in the living room is turned on. Head to the kitchen to see it wholly covered in blood stains, then make your way to the television; a cut scene then plays whereby it will be the South Park Morning News showing on the television, reporting Mitch Conner's campaign to run for city mayor. When the cut scene's over, proceed to leave the house. You will then be tasked into changing into your superhero outfit, press the required prompt buttons to do so. Father Maxi will then make a video call to you, preaching to The New Kid to head to Stark's Pond for The New Kid to seek what The New Kid is spiritually. Walk around after the call from Father Maxi, you will then receive a call from Mysterion, who tells you to meet up with the Freedom Pals at their headquarters. When you arrive, a cut scene will play, whereby the Freedom Pals discover that the franchise plan has been torn apart. The Freedom Pals members then discussed on who destroyed the plan and why is it so. As they talk, a video message then pops up on the screen of their iPad station; Mysterion proceeds to command the iPad station to play it. The video then shows two people tied up in a dark room, which Toolshed immediately recognizes as The New Kid's parents. It turns out that The New Kid's parents has been held hostage by none other than Mitch Conner. After the video message end, Human Kite angrily questions The Coon about where The New Kid's parents are as he suspects him being the one who kidnapped The New Kid's parents in the first place because he hated that Coon and Friends has made a complete merger with Freedom Pals in the previous mission. Mysterion then gives The Coon five seconds to comply, as The Coon pleads to The New Kid to believe that he did not kidnap The New Kid's parents. As the other members approach The Coon, he proceeds to angrily leave the place while saying that he'll prove his innocence. This causes the other members to go after The Coon, with the exception of Professor Chaos and Doctor Timothy. Doctor Timothy then approaches The New Kid, as he mindfully stares at The New Kid. As Doctor Timothy completes his stare on The New Kid, Professor Chaos then approaches The New Kid, asking what did Doctor Timothy do as The New Kid is then seen charged up. It is then revealed the Doctor Timothy has bestowed every character class on you; you now can choose any available ability as your equipped power. Gallery Trivia *Despite being the greatest victim of all in the entire group, The New Kid is the only person who did not become angry at anyone. *The warehouse where Conner held The New Kid's parents custody is the same location where the Russian mercenaries held Cartman and Baahir hostage in the South Park episode "The Snuke". Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests